madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mort/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Okkuu|Okkuu}} /Other|Other}} }} * According to All Hail King Julien S2 E8 "Daddy Julien" Mort is actually older than King Julien. ** Also in All Hail King Julien S3 Ep:9 Fast Food Lemur Nation Mort is at least more or less 50 years old. ** In All Hail King Julien S5 E8 "Blackboard Jungle", Mort is old enough to be in history books. * In the All Hail King episode, Fast Food Lemur Nation, it's revealed Mort's full name is Mortdecai *He only has whiskers in the movies and All Hail King Julien. *His tail looks somewhat skinnier in The Penguins of Madagascar. *For some peculiar reason & as a joke/running gag in the series, He loves King Julien's feet & always tries to hug Julien's feet, who acts like it's the worst possible thing to happen. Possibly has a foot fetish. *Skipper likes to call him Sad Eyes. *Mort apparently shares King Julien's bad case of the "stupids": this is shown in several episodes. *Mort can be quite strong as shown in Misfortune Cookie when he picked up an anchor to put on Rico. *Can be very jealous as seen in Lemur See, Lemur Do when he was jealous of Lemmy, in Right Hand Man when he was jealous of Clemson and Operation: Neighbor Swap when he was jealous of the bunnies, Muffy, Buffy, and Fluffy. In all three, he somehow knows that something is going to happen about them and he always helps the penguins to do something about them. **Somehow Mort can predict things about these five better than Kowalski's Unexpected Event Meter. *The Big Squeeze revealed his name to come from the Latin root mortem, meaning dead. *He calls his tail Rodney.(As seen on Rat Fink & more) *He can play drums. *He has been in official service for the penguins three times: Rat Fink as an undercover agent, Whispers and Coups as a recruit, Two Feet High and Rising as a private. He became an Honorary Penguin in Rat Fink. *He was chosen to be the cover animal for the Central Park Zoo Brochure in the episode The Penguin Stays In the Picture due to his cuteness. *He talks with an adorable falsetto voice, though the other animals tend to think of it as annoying. *He has a halo of ignorance which made him indifferent to pain, as stated in Sting Operation. *In All King, No Kingdom, it is revealed that Mort likes to eat glue, much to Maurice's disapproval. * In Pets Peeved, he is not a licensed pilot. *Similar to King Julien, he is an unexpected hero as shown in these episodes and why: ** Two Feet High and Rising: He saved King Julien from falling to the hot dog cart which would have. But King Julien didn't die because he touched King Julien's feet, even though he initially, having been cured by the penguins of his 'foot obession',didn't want to. ** Kingdom Come: He sprayed Maurice with a guava berry milkshake from a bottle which turned Maurice back to normal. ** Sting Operation: He tried to get "the honey" from the "bees" but they were actually the hornets, however, he destroyed the hornets nest which made the hornets leave the zoo and in this way, thwarted the hornets plans on stinging the children who were visiting it. **Dr. Blowhole's Revenge: He tried to rescue King Julien and he helped the penguins defeat Dr. Blowhole and his Lobsters. **Right Hand Man: He pushed Clemson into the crate that was going to the Hoboken Zoo and after King Julien was rescued and the crate was closed, he closed the back of the truck and got out of it. *He is sometimes thought to be female, however the Director's Commentary of Madagascar states that Mort is male. It is also commonly believed that Mort is a child, but the creators of Madagascar have stated he is actually 35. This would explain his wide vocabulary and why his parents are never present. In the All Hail King Julien episode, "Daddy Julien," it told that Mort is older than King Julien. *Mort is one of the main characters, and one of Julien's household servants. *In All Hail King Julien, Mort returned to his fluffy self and has his whiskers. *Mort's eyebrows are some of the thickest in the All Hail King Julien series. *He was once Horst's roommate, but Horst left due to Mort's sleep-hugging. *In "Daddy Julien," Mort is shown to have a tendency to take offense at being called "old," when he states in a low peeved tone, "I'm not really THAT much older." * He is only 40% mouse lemur; he idly mentions once that his father was a bear, which is confirmed by Dr. S, as well as possessing DNA from several other unrelated species and a quantity of sawdust an wood chips. He is also apparently part starfish and has enough of this dna in him to have gills and regenerate his head. He is also apparently part spider, as he can produce webs. * Mort is Jewish. According to All Hail King Julien S5 E9, both he and his grandfather celebrate Hannukah. Mort is means dead in french RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Okkuu|Okkuu}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE -------- REFERENCE SECTION -------- ---- Category:Char-Trivia